


It's All Over, I'm Here, There Is Nothing To Fear

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Containment (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Leo are the only two left standing following the fall of the cordon. Leo attempts to help Lex pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Over, I'm Here, There Is Nothing To Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts), [eternal_moonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/gifts).



Lex had the nightmare again last night.

Leo had come to expect it by now. It was always the same, where he’d wake up screaming; he was haunted by visions of the day the cordon fell. Sometimes he would see Jana, gunned down in front of his horrified eyes by one of his men as she tried to breach the cordon, her friend Suzy screaming by her side. Sometimes he saw those teenage kids with the baby, people Lex hadn’t even really known other than a couple of encounters with the kid, Xander, but who had still been caught in the crossfire anyway. Sometimes it was Dr Cannerts he dreamed of, vindicated at last, but too late for him – none were sure exactly what had happened to him in there beyond the fact that everyone inside had turned on him after Lommers leaked his name to the public as the culprit in unleashing the virus. Sometimes he saw that kid, Quentin, the one who Jake had been so determined to get out of the cordon after his mother’s death, the kid who was still in the system because no one had been able to contact his grandparents. Sometimes he saw Jake himself, covered in blood, just as he must have been in those last moments before the cordon fell, falling victim to the infection at the last, demanding to know why Lex had sent him in there.

Lommers was gone, finally, and that had been thanks to Lex and Leo’s determined efforts. Faced with Lex’s revelation of who the real Patient Zero had been, and the public becoming aware that Victor Cannerts was not the real guilty party but had been thrown to the wolves by Lommers, she had had no choice but to give the resignation she had promised Lex in the first place. That had been partly Leo’s doing; after what had happened when Lex had confronted her the first time and she promised to resign, he had insisted that Lex go in wired when he confronted Lommers again after the cordon fell. Faced with the confession Lex had recorded, Lommers had turned herself in before Leo could take it out of her hands by publishing the confession on his blog. She was still answering questions, and Leo didn’t know what was going to happen to her. But he hoped they threw away the key. Why should that woman go unpunished? Lex was punishing himself every day, and would do for the rest of his life, over things that had been no fault of his.

He'd thought he would be happy once the truth was out there and they’d finally brought Lommers down together. But now Leo realised how much there was still to be done, how much work it would take to rebuild the city in the aftermath of the outbreak, how much it would take for Lex’s people to trust him again – there were still some who could only see him as Sabine Lommers’s mouthpiece, and there were still some who blamed him for the losses among their own. Jake Riley had been a popular member of the squad, and there was anger among them at the fact that he had been sent in there.

In time, they would join in the efforts to rebuild the city. For now there was nothing more that Leo could do other than hold Lex as he woke screaming from his nightmares, tell him that he was here for him now, that everything was going to be okay, even as he doubted that everything was ever going to be okay again.


End file.
